Resolutions
by temporarythings
Summary: Blaine and Kurt talk about the upcoming months on New Year's Eve


**AN: **This is just a really short drabble that I posted on tumblr at New Years. The only thing is, my theme's font is horrible for long text posts, so I've decided to link the post here instead, and also publish it on for others to read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Three… two… one… Happy New Year, Kurt." Blaine smiled as he leaned down to kiss the boy who was currently sleeping his head resting on his lap.<p>

"Hmm… wha? Wassgoinon?" Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked up hazily at Blaine.

"You fell asleep about an hour ago, not surprising you were exhausted after have to prepare all that food for dinner by yourself." Blaine's smile grew remembering Kurt standing in the kitchen with his "Kiss the Cook" apron, whose orders he had been all too willing to follow. "It's 2012 now, sleeping beauty."

Kurt suddenly looked much more coherent. "You mean we missed our New Year's kiss? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Blaine noticed the distress creeping into his boyfriend's voice and was quick to reassure him. "Hey, hey… it's fine. I took care of everything. How do you think you woke up?"

Kurt eyes widened and his face broke out into a grin. "You are perfect." The older boy lifted his head up and moved to lean on Blaine's shoulder. "Waking up to that was perfect."

Blaine leaned his head on top of Kurt's and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. This was the first year he was starting where he was in a relationship, and, to be honest, he didn't think he had ever felt happier.

"So," Kurt said, and Blaine could feel the vibrations from his words against his cheek. "Do you have any resolutions this year?"

Blaine frowned slightly as he thought about the question. "I don't know… I'm not usually one for making resolutions. I mean, I used to, but I always kind of lost the will to do whatever it was I had thought of after a couple of months… so I just eventually stopped trying."

"Well," Kurt piped up, sliding his head out from underneath Blaine's and turning slightly to look him in the eye. "I have one for this year."

"Oh really? Well then, Mr. Hummel, do tell." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his, trying to look serious and keep the smile off his face.

Kurt laughed, then leaned in and said quietly, "I make a resolution, that I am going to tell you I love you every single day this whole year." Then he brought their lips together for a quick kiss before drawing back, his eyes sparkling.

"Well then," Blaine said smirking. "I, Blaine Anderson, do resolve that I will ki-" Blaine suddenly cut himself off and a sad expression crept onto his face.

"Blaine? Are you ok? Do you want to continue… I liked where that resolution was going…" Kurt leaned in with a small smile for another kiss but Blaine pulled back.

"It's just… I wouldn't be able to keep it. The resolution."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head. "What do you me-"

Blaine looked down towards where Kurt's hands were still clasped in his. "You're off to New York for university… I won't be able to see you every day, much less kiss you."

Realization struck Kurt and he removed his hands from his boyfriend's, reaching up to cup his face instead.

"Blaine… look at me."

Blaine brought his eyes up so that they were level with Kurt's and was surprised at the amount of love he saw in them.

"Blaine, when do I leave?"

"What?"

"When do I leave for university?"

"I don't know, sometime over the summer?"

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face. "And how far away is summer?"

Blaine looked back down at his hands, then back up at Kurt.

"I don't know… six months?"

Kurt's smile grew. "Exactly." And then he moved in closer. "Six months that I am right." Kurt kissed Blaine's one eyelid. "Here." The other. "With." His nose. "You." Finally his lips.

And as Kurt worked his mouth against Blaine's, the younger boy realized he was absolutely right.

Because he may not be able to see Kurt, or talk to him, or kiss him every day this year, but he sure as hell could right now.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
